Deathless (Inmortal)
by RWRcrimson
Summary: Un breve prologo de el final del mayor heroe de KOF Ash Crimson resumida claremente por el¡ o eso me imagino .-. bueno ojala les guste y pues apenas inicio con esto de los Facfic haci que porfa criticas menos rudas vale ?¿ okey disfrutenla :)


**Deathless**

Muchos pensaran lo duro que se sentiría, perder a alguien con quien prácticamente viviste a su lado…

Algunos quizá no le harían caso o no lo tomarían con importancia…

Yo solo soy, o debería decir "fui" un chico que nunca quiso causar ningún mal a los demás, tan solo, quería que todo el mundo sobreviviera, a la manera de otros sentimientos, pero con mi mismo cuerpo.

Quizá nunca me imaginé que todo acabaría así o quizá sí, el punto es que al final yo no estoy en mi hogar ni en ninguna parte, tan solo soy el pensamiento de varias voces que aún me recuerdan aunque lo dudo…

Mi nombre es Ash… aquel chico que creen o creyeron que era un villano, que quise eliminar todo lo que había a mi paso, sin embargo, en mis más profundos sentimientos yo sabía que todo estaba controlado, hasta mis acciones, mis sentimientos… estaban controlados.

Al saber que aquella amenaza de controlar el mundo y no solo el mundo, el tiempo…no tenía más remedio que hacer el papel del malo…

Que ridiculez hacerme pasar por lo que nunca fui, pero quizá ese comportamiento también me ayudaba a conseguir la madurez, ya no era el patético niño de 16 años…ahora era un guardián, un guardián pasándose por ser malo, robar los 3 tesoros sagrados, actuar como un idiota frente a aquella chica, que me cuido, estuvo en las buenas y en las malas conmigo… Y como se lo pago yo? Con una maldita y petrificante sonrisa burlona durante casi 2 torneos.

El último torneo, fue el decisivo, ganar o caer ante el poder de la propia familia,

Mi antepasado aquel hombre mucho mayor que yo, vestimenta igual a la mía, un clon muy parecido a mí, solo que…con los deseos de gobernar el espacio y tiempo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, el desenlace del torneo KOF XIII se acercaba más y más.

Distraído contemplando la masacre de los luchadores ganadores, Iori, Kyo, y Chizuru quienes habían intentado hasta lo imposible porque Saiki no tuviera acceso a la puerta, esperanzas se desvanecieron ante los ojos de aquellos peleadores.

Nunca se imaginaron que por traición, abandonaría a Saiki, consiguiendo el poder que tenía en sus manos, traspasándolo hacia mí, absurdo verdad?

Traicionar al clan que me ayudo a llegar hasta donde estoy…

Sacando el poder que tenía Saiki, sentir la maldad correr por mis venas, un shock me llego como miles de golpes en el cuerpo, sentir miles de espadas cortando cada tejido de carne sobre mí, haciéndome pasar por el BOSS más odiado de KOF…..Dark Ash

A mi alrededor parecía que nada pasaba, pero en mi interior miles de voces, golpes, cuchillazos, herían mi interior,

Por minutos permanecí en silencio, inmóvil delante de las puertas del tiempo, que Saiki tanto anhelaba entrar. Ordenándome entrar a aquellas puertas, nunca acepte, sabría que si nadie entraba a las puertas, sería como si ninguno de los 2 existiría en el mundo, Quizá fue un error meterme con él, pero reflexione, el dominaría el tiempo para destruir a todos.

NO ¡! No debía permitirlo, decidí no ir ni al pasado, ni quedarme con Saiki, tan solo desaparecer de este mundo.

Una voz me llamaba, aquella voz que siempre quería escuchar decir mi nombre sin ningún regaño, protesta, o algo parecido.

La melódica voz de Elizabeth, mi hermana, que más que mi hermana…la consideraba algo más…

Aquella voz quebrantada, apunto de romperse por completo al llanto… me llamaba, pidiéndome que no me fuera, que ella siempre estuvo detrás de mí cuidándome, lo último que pude decir fue…

-Perdóname Betty pero ya debo irme-

Fue mi última palabra en el mundo, llevándome consigo la tristeza, pero también satisfacción de poder saber que hice lo correcto aunque no del todo, nadie me recordaría como lo que soy, o como lo que fui…

Pero sé que en lo más profundo de aquella mujer de cabellera azulada, me recordaría por siempre, como lo que fui.

Pero algunos, que se llevan el sabor amargo de no poder enfrentarme, solo me recordaran como el chico detestable que ingreso a KOF en el año 2003 y que nunca más me verán de nuevo.

Al final seré como un espíritu más, un simple recuerdo vago de algunos, y para otros seré el personaje más valiente de KOF y solo puedo decir que…

¡! AL FINAL…TODO ESTA BIEN EN EL MUNDO ¡!


End file.
